


Fluff and Fury

by DREAMi_Girl



Series: The Cook and the Prince(s) [3]
Category: One Piece, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, High School AU, One Piece AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DREAMi_Girl/pseuds/DREAMi_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even a month into school, Sanji makes his first enemy. Guess he shouldn't have hung out with Zoro's baby sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff and Fury

Sanji meets his first enemy two weeks into the school year.

 

His name is Zoro.

 

 Dracule Roronoa Zoro was the oldest child and the only son of a famous aristocrat (though, if you mentioned his father or called him by his last name, you would get a death glare worse than the "Walking Blizzard" - a kid from 1-D - could muster). Roronoa has a younger sister named Perona and was as unusual as her brother.

 

It was her fault that Sanji met Roronoa.

 

Sanji had been on his way to make the usual delivery to the Host Club (cakes and tea and sweets) when he nearly stumbled over a girl with bright pink pigtails. Her makeup was a mess and her face tear-streaked.

 

Being the gentleman he was, Sanji stopped immediately and knelt down in front of her, properly concerned.

 

She had lost Bearsy, her stuffed bear and a childhood companion. Perona didn't know what to do.

 

Sanji helped her up and cleaned her face off with his handkerchief, promising to help her look for Bearsy and if he didn't find it for her, he wouldn't go home until he did. The pink haired girl was sufficiently flattered and linked arms with him, trailing after him to let him drop off his delivery for the Hosts before they went off on their search.

 

As it turned out, the Hosts were having an off day due to the absence of one of their members (Fujioka Haruhi, the cute, cross-dressing girl from 1-A - how everyone thought she was a boy was beyond Sanji). Being the bored boys they were, they leapt at the chance to help.

 

They split off into pairs, Sanji and Perona retracing her steps throughout the day while the others ran off like little kids on a sugar high.

 

The search was useless, much to Perona's despair, and she ended up throwing herself onto a bench near the Kendo Club's dojo. She was crying again and Sanji was feeling rather horrible himself. Here was a beautiful maiden in front of him and he couldn't do anything to make her feel better.

 

He repeated his earlier vow and got a smile out of Perona, the younger girl throwing her arms around him and pulling the cook into a tight embrace.

 

Sanji could have melted.

 

At least, until a dark shadow loomed over them and Perona practically jumped away from Sanji, flying into the arms of a tan, green haired boy with an angry glare. An old, patched up bear with a blue and white pinstriped hat was clutched in his hand.

 

The boy turned out to be Perona's older brother, a boy in Sanji's year named Zoro. Perona was much happier now, Bearsy clutched to her chest and the pink haired girl babbled about how 'cute' Sanji was for helping her and about how Zoro, who usually wasn't that 'cute' was super adorable now that he'd found her bear.

 

Zoro didn't seem to be listening to her though, eyes trained on Sanji in a death glare and a wooden sword clutched tightly in his hands. He looked as if he wanted to hit Sanji in the face with it.

 

Zoro never said anything to Sanji that day, but the cook knew he had made an enemy out of his classmate.


End file.
